


Valentrolls

by BlossomedBranch



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: :>, Broppy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Invitations, Sweet, Valentines in October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedBranch/pseuds/BlossomedBranch
Summary: With Valentrolls coming around, Poppy wants to give Branch something special.POPPYS (POV)
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Poppy walked through the forest hand in hand with the one she loved the most. 'Gosh, I love him' she thought. 

I looked up at the cloudy sky, almost as if it were to rain. Stealing a glance from my boyfriend, I gently squeezed his hand, breaking the silence. "Branch, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Sorry about what?" He looked down at me. "I wish I could tell you how much I love you. And not just by a card..." I rubbed my arm up and down, getting shivers from the wind.

"Poppy..." He grabbed both of my hands, placing them to his chest. "I love you more than you could imagine." He smiled. "Just you being here with me, makes me the happiest troll to ever exist." 

I blushed, smiling from ear to ear. "I love you too Branch." I chuckled, pulling him into a sweet hug. The hug lasted for a minute or two until I heard his sweet angelic voice.

I might be better in my home,

I hate you blowing up a storm, 

I wish I could be your last,

Sometimes it be like that....

They both giggled, finally pulling away from the hug. I looked into his sweet icy blue eyes, searching his soul. He did the same to me, which I had blushed even harder.

We both stood there until a really cold breeze hit both of us. "Brr...." I shivered. 

I heard Branch laugh for a quick second until I felt his arms around my waist. I leaned backwards, putting all of my weight onto his chest, Slowly walking into the bunker.

I heard the trapdoor shut with a loud click, Making my way onto the couch. 

As I sat down, I noticed the soft blankets and decided to wrap myself in one.

"Well, I believe that's it for the day." Branch sighed, as he walked towards me. 

"Really?" I smirked placing a hand on my hip. "Really." He grinned. "Unless... you had something else in mind?" 

"Well maybe I do..." I walked up to him, placing my arms around his neck.

"You want me to show you what Valentrolls really means?" She smirked. "I would love that." I heard him respond, and that was the only answer I needed. 

I pushed my pink lips onto his soft blue ones, savouring the unique taste of blueberries and pine. 

He pushed me into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

And you should know where it leaves off from there. ............. Unless you want me to............ ........Maybe?....... 

Of course I have to make a lemon of this. Why wouldn't I? :>


	2. Sweet Soft Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Sweet NSFW Broppy :>

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! -Not the ones you eat- BUT THE ONES THAT ARE FOR 18+ You've been warned. 

Poppy was being pushed into Branch's bedroom while being continuously smothered by kisses. Hearing the door close with a quiet squeak, she deepened the kiss, sending more warm shocks down her body. "Branch..." She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Poppy..." He pushed her down onto his bed, grinding his hips against hers. |

"I love you..." She said between the kiss. "I love you too." He replied, unbuttoning her dress and throwing off to the side. Branch moaned as she moved her hands onto his chest, and down to his lower regions. "Mmm," He moaned into her neck, feeling his shorts being pulled off. Poppy grinned devilishly before pulling down his blue briefs, revealing his long hard erection. She ran her finger down his length, earning a soft moan. "Poppy..." He moaned sinking down into his bed, with her on top. Placing his hands on her hips, they entwined their hair making them both melt in a warm ecstasy. After a while of making out, Poppy was ready and couldn't hold it in any longer. She thrust her hips forwards, making his cock slide into her easily. Her moans filled the room, as well as Branch's ears. In some way, he had been pleasuring her. Who would have thought the most miserable troll could be pounding a queen? It was a whole new experience for him, as well as Poppy. Her moans were music to his ears. And that was enough to turn him on. After several thrusts, Moans, as well as orgasms, both collapsed onto each other enjoying the greatest moments of their lives. Branch pulled his beautiful, pink, sweaty girlfriend under the covers. She snuggled into his sweaty chest, kissing him softly on the lips before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only I could make this longer..... 😞
> 
> Not too long from now, I'll be posting another fanfic called Downhearted Branch. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want, I'll take requests. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry my fanfics are so damn short- I honestly keep typing these at like 2 in the morning and have no time to finish them.
> 
> -Facepalms-
> 
> Also, why the hell am I writing this in October? >,>


End file.
